Casus Belli
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Es 6 de abril de 1993 y Killua ahora tiene su leche en su mano y unos cuantos billetes menos en la bolsa luego de jugar en el arcade. Es 6 de abril de 1993 cuando Killua Zoldyck se topa por primera vez en su vida con Gon Freecss.


**Advertencias:** Pendejada y media. Sad. Universo alterno.

* * *

" _C_ _asus belli es una locuci_ _ón latina que quiere decir "_ _causa o motivo que puede provocar una guerra_ _"._

* * *

 **CASUS BELLI**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

 **K** illua Zoldyck despierta la mañana del 6 de abril de 1993 sin saber que es 6 de abril de 1993. Sacude su camisa blanca como un hábito mañanero y deja, en cambio, sus cabellos revueltos y las lagañas en sus ojos. Se desliza fuera de las blancas sábanas ni hacer siquiera que el colchón emita el chirrido de los resortes. Anda hasta la pequeña habitación que funge como cocina, con su pequeño quemador eléctrico, un fregadero y una pequeña barra. No hay alacena a la vista y los comestibles los guarda en cajas, algunos puede que ya estén pudriéndose allá adentro.

No es como que Killua coma saludable de todos modos.

Le gustan los cereales a pesar de su lengua mordaz y actitud desvergonzada; suele desayunarlos y cenarlos día sí y día también. Con su cuerpo pequeño y menudo, sus enormes ojos azules que despiden electricidad y su cara angelical, Killua engaña a sus vecinos que le miran con indiferencia o simpatía, pensando qué diablos hace un niño de doce viviendo solo. "¿Dónde están tus padres?" le preguntan; "están muertos" él responde sólo para escandalizarlos. "Yo mismo les maté".

Por supuesto, Killua no ha matado a sus padres, pero a veces siente absurdamente como si lo hubiera hecho. Es una sensación de mierda que le asalta por las noches y a veces le produce pesadillas. Sus padres no eran los mejores padres, trabajaban para los gobiernos estadounidenses, alemanes, franceses o rusos como asesinos a sueldo durante la pasada década. Quizá Killua siempre supo que eran asesinos y ellos nunca trataron de ocultarlo, pero él no merecía ver cómo les arrancaban la piel y las uñas una a una para torturarles. Sólo tenía siete años en aquel entonces.

Y luego se lo llevaron…

Al final de cuentas Zoldyck no tiene mucho de qué lamentarse. Es exactamente igual que sus padres y verdugos. Él está allí, en Suiza, buscando a uno de esos oficiales alemanes que escaparon tras la caída del Muro de Berlín. Las órdenes de _La Empresa_ han sido hacerle sufrir antes de matarlo y Killua tiene un par de ideas acerca de aquello. Tal vez puede hacerlo a la vieja escuela utilizando una cuña o como en las cárceles de los Estados Unidos, dándole de comer a través del recto.

Killua sale de su pequeño apartamento a conseguir leche para sus cereales, tan fuera de lugar como se ve esa simpleza en un sicario. Anda durante dos manzanas y media con paso ligero y la voz cantarina. Está un poco fresco todavía, pero él anda sólo en una playera sin mangas.

Es 6 de abril de 1993 y Killua ahora tiene su leche en su mano y unos cuantos billetes menos en la bolsa luego de jugar en el arcade. Es 6 de abril de 1993 cuando Killua Zoldyck se topa por primera vez en su vida con Gon Freecss. Está jugando a su lado Mortal Kombat con una concentración que surca en arrugas en su frente y hace que saque la punta de la lengua hacia la derecha. Killua tiene monedas suficientes para seguir jugando él mismo, pero se queda mirando al chico que va forrado con ropajes verde musgo y un peinado extravagante.

Nunca había visto a alguien tan bueno en Mortal Kombat aparte de él mismo.

No resulta extraño que el sicario tome una de las monedas que tintinean en el fondo del bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos cortos y se pida un combate con aquel otro niño. Gon es todo ojos grandes y asombro cuando lo nota a su lado, apretando los botones de colores para elegir su personaje.

—Puedo ganarte usando a quien sea —expresa Killua en alemán y sabe que el otro lo comprende porque asiente quedamente antes de hablar.

—No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

—Nadie lo hace.

Se enfrascan jugando durante más de una hora hasta que Gon se queda sin monedas —para entonces ya han intercambiado nombres— y Killua siente lástima por la leche que acaba de comprar. Gon le promete que mañana volverá y esta vez sí que le ganará. Es una promesa implícita y el otro dice que sí sin estar seguro de si volverá al día siguiente.

Pero vuelve.

Killua vuelve con os bolsillos repletos de monedas a pesar de que, de los 76 juegos que jugaron el día anterior, Gon sólo le ha ganado 13. Espera al chiquillo en una esquina del arcade bebiendo una malteada y observando a la gente pasar frente a él. Freecss llega tarde, con la ropa sudada y el cabello alborotado. Se nota a leguas que ha corrido por el sudor que perla su frente y el arrebol de sus mejillas.

—Estás aquí.

—Por supuesto.

Vuelven a jugar sin notar la noción del tiempo. Gon sonríe todo el tiempo como flor en primavera y Killua sólo frunce el ceño cada vez que está a punto de perder.

La mañana del 19 de abril de 1993, Killua no va a encontrarse con Gon. Le ha avisado de antemano y Gon ha aceptado con la expresión un poco sombría. A Killua tampoco le atrae la idea de no ver a su compañero de juegos, pero La Empresa le ha enviado nuevas órdenes y el momento es ya. Alguien tiene que estar muerto y esa muerte no se va a producir sola.

Killua llega oliendo a subterráneo, mierdas y demás fluidos semana y media después. Todo lo que ha aguantado el pobre diablo. No era información la que pretendía sacarla, era sólo hacerlo sentir miserable y eso es lo que ha hecho. Es una orden absurda y sin propósito. Killua ni siquiera sabe qué hizo mal el pobre sujeto. Le dijeron que era un oficial de Alemania Oriental y que merecía el castigo, pero Killua sabe que hay más posibilidades de que haya sido alguien que haya hecho enojar a La Empresa que un ser desalmado como quieren pintárselo.

De cualquier manera, el joven sicario no tiene más moral. Ellos se han encargado de quitársela cuando lo entrenaron en un oculto y viejo laboratorio nazi desde los siete hasta los doce. "El asesino perfecto" le habían dicho. Puras falacias. Él estaba muy lejos de estar en esa categoría.

Llega a bañarse, pero el olor a porquería es difícil de quitar de su cuerpo.

—Hueles como si te hubiera vomitado encima —le dice Gon cuando vuelven a encontrarse.

—Si supieran.

—No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí —repite Gon luego de meses cuando el asesino se coloca a su lado con sus pasos silenciosos.

—Nadie lo hace —la sentencia sabe a una tristeza tan pura que Killua siente una soledad arrolladora ahogar su cuerpo. Pero Gon se ríe y luego todo está bien. Lo tiene a él. A su amigo.

—¡Ya verás! ¡Algún día lo voy a lograr!

—Ni en un millón de años —se burla sacando la lengua.

No es lo que buscaba, pero Killua encuentra en Gon un soplo de aire fresco. Quizá es por esos tonos verdes en los que siempre viste o por lo mucho que sonríe; por lo torpe e inocente que parece cuando habla o cuando curiosea acerca de algo. Quizá es porque no sabe acerca de lo que Killua hace o ha visto. Quizá es por todo lo anterior o quizá es solo porque, con Gon, Killua deja de sentirse solo.

Pero Gon no es tan inocente ni tan ignorante como quiere creer.

Hay un brillo de inteligencia y astucia en Gon cada vez que se encuentran para jugar en el arcade, en el parque, en una cancha o simplemente para pasar el rato haciendo nada, haciendo algo o comiendo un helado o alguna otra chuchería. Es la manera en la que Gon nunca pregunta a dónde fue cuando Killua parte durante semanas a alguna misión ni le cuestiona por su familia ni qué hace un niño huérfano tan bien vestido por allí. Es la manera en la que Gon dice "no te escuché llegar" cuando regresa o cuando señala el olor a algún fluido ("hueles a sangre de nuevo, Killua") que él ha jurado que se ha quitado en la ducha. Son tantas cosas que llega un punto en el que Killua quiere gritarle que sí, que es todo eso que él piensa, pero no puede.

No puede porque no quiere que Gon le mire diferente, le hable diferente. No quiere que Gon cambie su opinión de él. No quiere que el aire limpio que respira lo abandone y lo deje a la deriva con el smog de la ciudad.

Por primera vez, Killua se siente avergonzado por su vida.

Pero Gon no le juzga ni le pregunta. Gon sigue tranquilo con sus sonrisas y sus ropas verdes y el pecho de Killua se siente menos apretado cada vez que lo escucha decir su nombre como si sólo fueran un par de niños de 13 años.

—Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido —expresa Gon luego de darle una gran mordida a una pierna de pavo que Zoldyck ha cocinado. El asesino quiere pensar que lo dice porque lo está alimentando gratis, pero sabe que las palabras de Gon van más allá de una comida bien hecha.

Gon Freecss es el mejor amigo que Killua ha tenido jamás.

—Me gustaría que conocieras a Mito. Ella es como mi hermana mayor. ¡Su comida es la mejor!

—¿Mito? ¿No dijiste que es tu madrastra? Ya sabes, la japonesa que se casó con tu padre antes de que desapareciera.

—Pero Mito no se siente como una madrastra. Ya sabes que el la televisión siempre las pintan como malvadas. Y Mito no es nada de eso.

Killua hace un gesto con la mano desestimando la invitación.

No necesita conocer más personas aparte de Gon. No necesita poner a nadie más en riesgo y,si tuviera que proteger a alguien, sería a su mejor amigo, no a su padre ni a su madrastra ni a nadie que no fuera él.

Al final de cuentas, Killua no es tan bueno.

—Tal vez después vaya.

Gon sonríe ante la esperanza, pero el otro niño sabe que sus palabras son en vano.

Es noviembre de 1995 y Killua sigue viviendo en Zurich, largándose cuando se tiene que largar y volviendo tan rápido que no tiene tiempo para siquiera limpiarse el polvo de los zapatos. La Empresa le ha preguntado en un par de ocasiones qué hace viviendo allí por tanto tiempo cuando él es normalmente un nómada.

—Me gusta la ciudad —miente porque es lo que se merecen y lo que deben hacer.

Pasan dos meses llenos de tranquilidad sin escuchar sobre su organización, sus jefes o ningún trabajo hasta que, como es usual, recibe en el correo una carta sin remitente con un nombre, una dirección, una sugerencia sobre dónde encontrarla y una foto. En los bordes blancos del Polaroid, está una clave M0891-R1522-D00.

La primera clave simboliza el método de tortura elegido (el mismo que usaron con sus padres), lo demás son otras especificaciones. De nuevo no hay motivo para la muerte.

 _«Graba. Sin fecha específica para la misión»._

La mujer parece inofensiva y la foto se la han sacado afuera de un mercado. Parece un ama de casa cualquiera sin nada qué ver con la organización, pero no es la primera vez que un objetivo le da esa sensación a Killua. Hay una mala sensación en su estómago. Seguro es una mujer inocente y su intuición se lo está diciendo, pero él no va a detenerse por eso como no se ha detenido antes. Siente lástima por Keiko Han, pero entre más rápido mejor. No es nada personal.

Killua se despide de Gon al día siguiente a pesar de que su trabajo involucra a un citadino. Probablemente se demore unos cuantos días en volver. Le regala algunos juguetes suyos para que 'soporte' su ausencia y se despide de él agitando la mano y silbando mientras le da la espalda.

Como en las indicaciones, el asesino toma la sugerencia, intercepta a su objetivo afuera del mercado y desaparece con ella durante los próximos días.

A Killua nunca le ha gustado la sensación de arrancarle tiras de piel a las personas. Desollar no es lo suyo y puede que sea a causa de su pasado. Regresa al departamento luego de cuatro días donde los incansables gritos de la japonesa le han taladrado los oídos a tal punto que ha terminado por darle una muerte rápida para que se calle. Zoldyck toma varias duchas hasta que está seguro de que la sensación de mugre se va de su cuerpo, aunque sabe que es en vano porque Gon se va a dar cuenta de todos modos.

Va a reunirse con su amigo en el arcade de siempre. Es un día frío pero a Killua le parece un buen día, pero cuando pasan las horas y Gon no aparece, Killua comienza a preocuparse.

—No creo que Gon vaya a venir —le dice el tendero, Leorio, cuando se da cuenta de que sigue en una esquina sin moverse, sólo esperando.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Su madrastra está desaparecida. Está buscándola. Creo que fue a buscarla a las ciudades aledañas. Está haciendo todo lo posible por localizarla. Yo he mandado a hacer carteles. Creo que llegan esta noche.

Killua se escandaliza. Se siente mal por no estar allí para él, pero le promete a Leorio que él pegará todos y cada uno de los carteles de "se busca" en cada rincón de Zurich.

Cuando llega a su departamento, un nuevo sobre lo espera y el que ha dejado en su buzón (el video) ha desaparecido. Bufa con fastidio porque no tiene tiempo para los juegos de La Empresa y rasga el sobre con violencia. Caen una fotografía y una nota hasta el suelo y un documento queda atrapado entre los dedos de Killua. Es un registro de cambio de nombre de Keiko Han a Mito Freecss.

A Killua se le revuelve el estómago. Siente el horror por lo que ha hecho luego de tantas víctimas que han pasado por sus manos.

"No, no, no, no" repite en su cabeza. "Esto no puede ser".

Pero la foto en el suelo se lo confirma. Son Mito (la mujer que ha torturado hasta la muerte) y Gon, sonrientes en un parque de diversiones, con la rueda de la fortuna a sus espaldas.

Killua se hecha a llorar como un bebé desvalido. Llora gruesos lagrimones que le escurren hasta llegar a la barbilla y caen finalmente al suelo. Se traga los sollozos todo lo que puede, pero los quejidos lastimeros siguen emanando de su garganta. Está sufriendo. Está sufriendo más allá de un dolor físico. Más allá de agujas en los ojos y dedos cercenados.

No es lo que ha hecho. Killua ha matado a cientos de personas antes. Es la consecuencia de sus acciones. Es la sonrisa de Gon siendo borrada, es arrebatarle a Gon su persona más preciada. Es destruir a su mejor amigo con sus propias manos en un acto tan imperdonable que ni él mismo se atreve a darle la cara otra vez. ¿Cómo podría? Es la certeza de que ha arruinado lo único bueno que ha tenido y que tendrá en su vida. Piensa en engañar a Gon, en no decirle nada, pero La Empresa se encarga de cerrarle esa salida en la nota adjunta y el video que él mismo les ha proporcionado.

 _"Te dijimos que eras el asesino perfecto y así debes continuar"._

Así que Killua llora. Killua llora como no lo ha hecho en años hasta que llega el amanecer. Sus ojos están hinchados, la garganta le duele y la cabeza le martillea. Y en la bruma de su mente y su corazón heridos, toma una decisión.

Dice adiós esa misma mañana sin temor a dejar un rastro suyo detrás de él porque, para empezar, Killua Zoldyck nunca ha existido.

 _—No me di cuenta de que estabas aqu_ _í._

 _—Nadie lo hace._

 _Y nadie nunca lo har_ _á._

* * *

 **ESTE ONESHOT DEB** **ÍA SER MÁS CORTO Y MENOS RIDÍCULO PORQUE, COMO SIEMPRE, LA TRAMA ERA OTRA. Así que no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha xd**

 **Para ti amix, t** **ú ya sabes quien (laqueodiaqueescribadegintama) eres.**

 **¡Hasta otra!**

 **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**


End file.
